


I'll Wait

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [21]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Drew's in Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick visits Drew in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 21/30  
> AU Prompt: Prison

Rick takes the visitors pass from the guard before following the others into the large room.  He lets out a heavy breath as he sits down at an empty table.  Now he gets to wait.  This is the part he hates the most.  Well, that isn’t true.  The part he hates the most is that Drew is in here at all.  But they’re both living through it.  The buzzer sounds, signaling that the inmates will be entering.  Rick watches the door open and waits to see Drew.  The moment he sees the other man, Rick can’t help but smile a little.  He looks good, tired but good.  He watches Drew walk over and sit down across from him.

 

“Hi,” Drew says with a small smile.

 

“Hey,” Rick says.  He wants to reach out and take Drew’s hand, but he knows that isn’t allowed.  “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay.  I haven’t been sleeping much lately.”

 

“I can tell.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Just been waiting for today.”

 

Rick grins.  “Yeah, I can I understand that.”  He licks his lips.  “How are you really, Drew?”

 

“I’m good.  Counting down the days.”

 

“Me too.”  Rick has to shove his hands under his legs in order to keep from reaching across to take Drew’s hands.

 

“I’m sorry, Rick.”

 

“What are you apologizing for?”  He frowns at the man.

 

“For everything I’ve put you through.”  Drew watches Rick closely.  “I never meant for any of this to happen.  And I wouldn’t blame you if you just walked away from it.  Rick, I…”

 

“Drew, I knew what I was getting into when we got together.  Maybe not the full extent of it, but I knew who you were.  I fell in love with you anyways.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to stay.  You shouldn’t have to wait for me.  You deserve better.  I hate that I’ve done this to you.  I hate that I’ve done this to us.”  He sighs as he runs a hand over his face.  “Rick…”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Drew.  So don’t even think about telling me to walk away.  You don’t get to decide that for me.”  He shakes his head.  “I’m not going anywhere.  I will be here for you every step of the way.  I don’t want anyone else.  I will never be able to be with anyone but you.  So get that through your head.”

 

Drew nods slowly.  “Okay.”

 

“If I wanted to walk away, I would have done it a long time ago.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then stop with this, Drew.”  He watches as Drew drops his head to the table.  “Drew, you know I love you.”

 

Drew sits up again.  “I know you do.  And I love you too.”  He finally smiles again.

 

Rick loves the smile he receives.  “Keep smiling like that.”  He leans forward, forcing Drew to meet his gaze.  “The moment you walk out those doors, I will be there waiting for you.  Don’t you ever forget that; and don’t you ever think that will change.  You are mine and I am yours.  Got it?”

 

“I got it.”  Drew smiles.  “Thank you, Rick.”

 

“No need to thank me.  We’re going to get through this.”

 

Drew nods.  “I know we will.  And I promise this is it.  I’m going to change.”

 

“Good, because you need to for us to continue to move forward.”

 

They talk for a while longer before it’s announced that time is up.  Both men stand up and step around the table.  Rick grins a little as he gives Drew a quick hug; it’s the only contact they’re allowed to have, but at least it’s something.

 

“Love you,” Drew says.

 

“Love you too.  I’ll see you soon.”

 

**The End**


End file.
